Yu-Gi-Oh love in the shadows
by inspireinsperation890
Summary: Yami gets hurt in a shadow game and needs medical attention. Kali is a volunteer nurse with a small darkside. But what happens when that small darkside catches the smallest spark of love? Please enjoy this funny story about how Karin and her friends meet Yugi and the gang and they go on insanely futuristic adventures! :3
1. The shadow within me

_**READ THIS OR THE STORY WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE**_

_Ok, guys first of all, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while. And I promise the last part to come with me will be out soon. But for now, I've gotten into Yu-Gi-Oh most recently, and I decided to do a fanfic on it. However, there's a catch. This has more than one ship in it and its all Yu-Gi-Oh characters with Oc's I found on the interwebs. Karin is fem-Yugi, Kali is fem-Yami, Ava is fem-Joey, Sabrina is fem-Kaiba, and Takeshi is male-Teah. Got it? Good. Now, about appearances._

_**Ava and Sabrina's design:**_ imgres?biw=1024&bih=585&tbm=isch&tbnid=vWEyOZxbPUUvRM:&imgrefurl= post/4170390719&docid=oK3-pMNqWXbFFM&imgurl= . /tumblr_lisjwnudw11qhrie3o1_ &w=500&h=378&ei=ZYLkUdabJaGCyQG6moGYCQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=129&tbnw=174&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:92&tx=138&ty=63

_**Kali and Karin's design: imgres?sa=X&biw=1024&bih=585&tbm=isch&tbnid=GWDNOlRlMnizRM:&imgrefurl= 2860291-gb-yu-gi-oh&docid=21-ALJGApfhuCM&imgurl= . &w=256&h=400&ei=B4HkUbuLK_P7yAGp7YCIDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=284&vpy=151&dur=125&hovh=281&hovw=180&tx=110&ty=256&page=2&tbnh=142&tbnw=91&start=25&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:28,s:0,i:175**_

_**Takeshi's design:**_

_ imgres?biw=1024&bih=585&tbm=isch&tbnid=DjOGCUk0A1jDVM:&imgrefurl= clubs/anime/answers/show/345569&docid=HF7kO6gBu13qOM&imgurl= image/answers/2401000/2401748_1328060080731.14res_ 300_ &w=300&h=400&ei=44HkUb3AJKrfyQHQrIDgCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=2&vpy=172&dur=1031&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=81&ty=126&page=1&tbnh=144&tbnw=121&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0,i:103_

_Ok. On another note, Karin's name is pronounced KUH-RIN, k? Alright. Now with the exceptions. First of all, I don't know much about Yu-Gi-Oh monsters, since I just started watching it. So, as a result. SOME of the monsters are pokemon. Also, monsters are allowed to walk, fly, or do whatever, beside their dulests. Now let me think of some other things…oh yeah, if the character's personality is off in the story, don't blame me. This is a FANFICTION! Ok? Further more, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Pokemon, or the characters in the story. All I own is the story line. Alright, now on with what you've all been waiting for…THE ACTUAL STORY!_

Yami awoke to another day in the hospital. This was just getting down right annoying. Teah had given him strict orders not to put Yugi through this, but having a weird mask over your mouth every day was not fun. The nurse that had been taking care of him walked into the room. "Yami…I'm sorry to say this, but we'll have to move you to a different hospital. There's a strange deseise going around this place and your results are only getting worse. At the new hospital, there is better medical equipment and they should be able to get you well faster than we ever could. Again, im very sorry we have to do this to you." Yami sighed. 'again?!' he thought. This would be the third time he'd be switching hospitals. Who knew losing a shadow game would put him through all this? Either way, he hoped this next hospital would be his last. As he was loaded onto the ambulance, he noticed Teah, Joey, and Tristen asking the nurse something. She looked at him, then returned her gaze to them and nodded. Joey, Tristen, and Teah then got onto the ambulance and sat next to Yami. "Yami, I'm so sorry. I've been taking good care of the puzzle, though." Teah said right off the bat. Yami nodded, and looked at all of his friends. He felt his vision go blurry and his eyes felt heavy, he closed them, and lost consiousness.

"Hey…are you awake?" Yami opened his eyes to see a nurse pushing his bangs out of his face. "Man, you've improved since you got here!" She smiled, which made him smile. He didn't know what it was about her, but something he couldn't explain happened whenever she came around. He wasn't like this before he saw her. Of course, his first option would be to blame the meds, but it seemed to be happening only when she came around.

"So, three days already, huh? Your health has improved a lot since then. In fact, your test records say that you should be able to start walking here soon. Which means you no longer need this." She took the small mask off of his face, and he sighed deeply. "Happy this is off, huh?" she said, and he nodded. "Well then maybe I should leave it on for a week…" she teased. Yami still hadn't said anything to her, but she's been asking a ton of yes or no questions so she could cope with that. Every day this girl would come in. She was different from all of the other nurses he'd had. One day, Yami saw a deck of duel monsters' cards in her skirt pocket. That's when it hit him that he needed to say something. "Do…Do you play duel monsters?" He asked. She laughed a little before answering. "Yeah. I'm a big fan. What about you?" Yami smiled and nodded. "Hey, next to Ishizu, you're the only one that calls me Yami…why's that?" She tilted her head playfully. "Because your name is Yami, not Yugi!" Yami called himself stupid a few times before speaking again. "So I have a few questions for you." She smiled. "Ask away."

"So, what's your name?"

"Kali."

"Why are you here? You don't really seem like a nurse type of girl."

(Note: Her face flushed red before answering)

"Well, I was a volunteer, then when you came in, I decided to extend my volunteering time so I could help you…"

"Yeah well you're doing a pretty good job."

'Is he flirting with me?' "You're quite jumpy today!"

"Wanna play a round of duel monsters?"

"Don't see why not. It's nearing my break time anyways."

'I knew it. He was trying to change the subject, hoping I wouldn't notice his flirt! Nice try, Yami but you can't hide that from me! Though he is kind of cute, and I like the way his voice sounds…' I shook off the thought. Can't be thinking about that stuff when there's a duel going on. Trust me, I've tried. I looked up at Yami after playing my turn. Zoned out yet again. "Yami…you ok?" He snapped to attention. "Oh…yes, I'm fine." He stared at me with those deep purple eyes of his. I couldn't help but feel my face turn pink whenever he looked at me like that. I shook off the thought once again. I smiled. I thought I had won with my Winged dragon of Ra, but he easily defeated it with Xodia. Thus, ending up in me losing the duel. By the time I had my deck back together, I looked up and saw Yami zoned out _again!_ "Yami, you keep zoning out. Are you sure you're ok?" I laid a hand on his shoulder, and on contact his face deepened in color. "Uh huh…yeah, I am." I bent down to meet his face. (He's taller than me, he was just sitting down) "Be honest. Are you ok?" In response, he laid his head on my shoulder. His skin was hot to the touch. I put my arms around him before realizing how weak his body was. Out of nowhere, before I could stop myself, I was already singing the song, Dolls.

Yami couldn't believe how well she sang. He started to feel himself fall asleep. She was just so calming when she sang, you know? Dolls-the song she was singing, was a very isolated song about a man who created a doll. The doll would sing and dance for him. But soon, the man died and the doll was left alone. The doll refused to sing to anyone but him, so she wants to go find the wonderful place where he rests so they can be together again. It's a sad song, but he liked it. Especially with her voice. The last four words of the song were what got to him and he drifted off to sleep in deep thought 'I can smile again…I can smile again…'

"Yamiiiiiii….You in there? You gotta wake up, bud. You have a few more tests, tonight. Then I won't bother you till morning." Kali's voice woke me up. "At 2 in the morning?! Seriously?!" She set a hand on my forehead. "Yeah, I know, the times are ridiculous, but you have to come on. I sat up and did my best to wake up, but before I was ready, something unexpected happened. Kali picked me up and helped me walk all the way there. These last tests of the night were usually the most painful, and I have to tell you this is the most pain I've gone through yet. I was sitting there like an idiot letting these people take my blood and inject random liquids into me. Bright lights, and a few X-rays. Kali walked in and saw me covered in blood, just sitting there looking like some kind of slave. I saw the look of surprise and shock on her face as she made her way towards me. I managed to get up on my own, but Kali held me firmly while I was standing up, and rested her lips on my neck. She held me there for a few seconds, before releasing me and walking into the room behind me. There was silence for a few seconds before I heard, "THIS IS ABOUT MONEY?!" and, "Ow my kidneys!" After a few more sounds of pain and punching, Kali came out covered in scratches and bruises. She gave me a thumbs-up sign as I checked into the room she'd just been in. The two men who'd been messing with me were on the ground, gasping for breath. Suddenly I felt faint. How much blood did they take from me? Kali noticed my actions and hurriedly guided me back. "You'll be out in a week. Oh, and by the way, you didn't hear me say that." She said once we got back into the room. I nodded. There was a strange noise in the room. Kali turned around. "I can make it longer…" The voice said.

"Kage." Kali said. Yami, confused, asked, "Kage?" (NOTE: Kage is Kali's shadow. I made her up) Suddenly, A girl who looked exactly like Kali came out of nowhere. She had pale gray skin and her hair was jet black. Her bangs and eyes were a firey red color, and she had fangs. "Like I told you, I can make it longer." Kage growled. Kage went in to punch Kali, only to end up with her face inches away from Yami's for Kali had gotten away. During this distraction time, Kali grabbed the back of Kage's shirt and held her there as Kage struggled miserably. Kage made eye contact with Yami for a few seconds, before her face turned pink and she disappeared as fast as she showed up. "I'm sorry you had to see that. She's my sister." Kali said, and Yami nodded. Kali left the room.

THE NEXT NIGHT

Yami laid in bed. Over the day, he'd learned to walk around without Kali's help, and he played a few rounds of duel monsters with her. Joey, Tristan, and Teah also came to visit. But he had a lot of questions about Kage. Who was she? Why did her face turn pink when She saw him? How does she come out of nowhere? Is she even human? If not, then how is she Kali's sister? That swift noise was heard, snapping Yami out of his thoughts. Kage was standing in the middle of the room. She looked the same, only a little less…demonic. She brought a small bundle over to him, then smiled and put a finger on her lip. "Don't tell." She merely whispered. Yami nodded and noticed a small black triangle around her neck with a red trim and…a golden anubis eye. Yami's eyes widened. "Oh, what this? I am just a mere shadow…Nevermind I don't like to talk about it." She then vanished. Yami had spawned more questions. A mere shadow? What was she talking about? Does Kali have a millennium puzzle? 'Nevermind that.' Yami thought 'Let's see what's in here.' He undid the sheet over the small bundle and smiled warmly. She'd given him the cloathes he wore before the shadow game. He saw a light come on and he shoved the cloathes under the bed and pretended to sleep. "I know you're awake. Tell me what happened. Now." Kali's voice filled the room. Yami sat up. "I'm not supposed to." He said firmly noticing Kage's body shape in the shadows. "Kage get out here this instant." Kali demanded without even looking her way. Kage appeared out of nowhere next to Yami, thus, scaring the crap out of him. "Kage…I told you not to mess with the other people!" She scolded then whispered something into Kage's ear. Out of embarassment and out of fear of her sister's scolding voice, Kage faded away. Kali just left the room after that. 'Something's on her mind. I know it.' Yami thought. Kali poked her back into the room. "Did…Did Kage lighten your mood?" she asked. Yami tilted his head, but nodded. Kali half smiled and muttered something before leaving the room again. Yami settled himself before falling into a deep sleep.

Yami had another vision again. This time he was in some kind of…nature palace. There was a ritual going on here. He watched as the two girls in the thrones rolled their eyes as the creature was trying to please them. Nothing He did worked, for it only made the younger of the sister enraged. "YOU RELEASE HIM RIGHT NOW!" she suddenly shouted. "B-But your majesty, it is our duty to sacrifice every second pharaoh to mother nature! If we don't, she'll consume everything and be unhappy with us!" The young girl bust into tears. The elder of the sisters stood up. "Kagie is right. You shouldn't be killing pharaoh's like this! Especially him. He has been kind to us. He has especially been kind to Kage. He has provided us with much, and he enjoys our company as we enjoy his." The creature trembled in fear. "But your majesty! We also do this for you! To please you!" Now the elder sister was enraged. "you honestly think…burning people alive makes me happy?! Kagie…I shall allow you the honor of freeing pharaoh Yami." She sat down as the younger sister shot up. "Yes sister!" she called and ran down the hallways. She kept on running through hallway after hallway, courtyard after courtyard. She jumped on floating platforms and through secret tunnels before finally coming through the back way to some kind of chamber. The vision ended there.

"So, The doctors tell me you don't wake up or respond to any other nurse but me. Is there something up?" Kali asked once she heard Yami wake up. He was gasping for beath, though. She felt Kage's spirit rubbing his back gently before she saw it. "Kage. This isn't about you." She warned, and she felt Kage back away. "You were speaking to me?" Yami said, looking Kali dead in the eye. "Yes-well-you know what? Nevermind. You two have some fun. Get a room if nessicary." Kali stormed out of the room. "Eeeeeeeew!" Kage appeared out of nowhere, making a disgusted face. "I wanna get out of here. Don't you?" Kage asked. Yami looked over. "Yeah, but…can't you leave all on your own?" Kage looked down. "No. What I didn't finish telling you last night is that I'm only a mere shadow of Kali. Some who've met me even believe I don't exist. That's why I don't like talking about it." she started toying with his hand that was uselessly dangling off of the bed. "So, wht was that all about with your sister just now?" Yami asked. "Oh she likes you." Yami started to sweat a little. 'oh, great. As if rebecca wasn't enough. Now I have more girls to deal with. With me being in so much pain I don't think I can handle anymore than I alreay have.' As if Kage was reading his mind, she answered, "It'll be fine, You can get through it. you're the king of games." Her scarlet eyes looked up into Yami's eyes. They were assuring. They were telling him everything would be fine. She let go of his hand and did that whole vanishing thing. Soon after, Kali walked in. You're letting out early, you seem to be improving really fast-huh? You're flushed. Did you two actually-?" Yami shot a glare at Kali "What?! NO!" Yami's face deepened in color. "Oh by the way, You're heading out early. You leaving today in the afternoon." No answer came from Yami at first, but soon he woke up the entire 7th floor with a loud "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" Kali could see Kagie's spirit cheering too. But her cheer soon came to a sad look on her face. "Kage, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kage spawned in her usual spot in the middle of the room. Kali lead her outside of the room. Little did they know Yami put his ear up to the wall.

"Kagie, why are you so upset?"

"Well-um-I-Well, first I have a confession."

"Yes,yes, what is it?"

"I…was the cause of all of Yami's hospital moves."

"What?!"

"I knew if I moved him around enough, he'd eventually come to this hospital."

"But why did you do it?"

"I wanted to meet him."

"Huh?! You wanted to meet Yami so you put tons of people's lives in danger?!"

"Yes."

"Aw, Ra, Kagie!"

"And then I realized that once you two part ways I might not ever see him again."

"Erk…you like him because of his personality and confident aditude, right?"

"mm hmm…."

Kageburst into tears. "Aw, Kagie…" Kage sobbed quietly into her sister's shirt. "Kagie, everything will be ok…I promise you'll see him again. He lives in Domino City." Kage nodded and faded away. Kali came back into the room. "See you this afternoon, K?" She smiled a little, but then it disappeared when she saw her shadow in the morning sunlight. Teah, Joey, Tristan, and Duke came that evening. "Yami, you ready to leave yet?" Said Kali, checking in. "Can I see Kage for a while first?" He asked. She nodded as the shadow took her place in the middle of the room. "_**alone."**_ Yami highligted when noticing Kali peeking through the doorway. Her face flushed and she stepped out.

Yami motioned Kage to sit on the bed next to him. Good thing Kali closed the door on her way out. He still remembered the look on her face when she closed it. She sat down, then, without warning, she threw her arms around Yami and began sobbing again. "I'm going to miss you so much." She said through her sobs. Yami put his arms around her and cradled her. "I'll miss you too. Even though you were a little demonic in the beginning." Kage looked up in surprise. "Really?! You really will?!" She asked. Yami nodded. He sat there holding Kage for a while before he gently rested his lips onnher cheek. Her face deepened in color. His hands trailed down her arms and hips. Kage's breathing got heavier. He energetically moved them into a postion where she was underneath him. His hands kept trailing her back, and she kept on laughing, which made him laugh. "Ok seriously stop. I need to breathe!" she took a few deep breaths before embracing Yami one last time. "See you again, Yami…" she felt like cying again. Yami held her hand down the elevator. Just before stopping, she vanished. "I'll see you again, Kagie. I promise." He said quietly after her and he went to greet his friends.


	2. Holiday Swiss roll spirit

_**READ THE FIRST CHAPTER FIRST IF YOU HAVEN'T**_

_I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH ALL I OWN IS THE STORY LINE AND KAGE BLABLABLA_

_**Jovi's design:**_

. /tumblr_le03saiw0O1qdme8to1_

_**ryuu's design:**_

_** /en/collection**_

"Hold on a sec! I have to get something from my room." Yugi shouted as he made his way upstairs. Yugi and his friends were decorating the shop for the upcoming holidays, and somehow tons of glitter ended up on the living room floor…But that's not the point. Yugi had hidden all of his presents for his friends in his room. He expected Yami to question, so he had an answer ready. "Yugi, what _is_ in all those boxes?" Yugi looked up at the pharaoh, then down at the boxes again. "Pharaoh, I can't tell you. It's a secret." Yami rolled his eyes a little. He knew Yugi would act like this if it was something he wouldn't share until later. Yugi chuckled and made his way down the stairs. "I'm going to need to make a few trips with these." Yugi said, Going upstairs again. "Say, Teah.." Joey looked over at the incredably large boxes in the corner of the room. "Where do you think Yug's been hiding all those boxes?! Their huge!" Teah giggled a little. "He probably keeps them in plain sight." She said. "Is Yugi in here?" Solomon suddenly came into the living room. "No. He's upstairs." Teah smiled, but then looked at Kaiba. "Seto, you haven't said anything since you walked in." She said. "Yeah, aren't you concerned your brother is shoving in all of the sugar cookies?" Joey noted. Seto's head shot up. "I'm fine. It's just that Mokuba Threw all the rest of my clothes in the mud so that I'd have to wear this really enbarassing sweater-and did you say sugar cookies?" Tristan nodded. "Yeah. There's sugar cookies, brow-" Kaiba stood up quickly. "Sugar cookies was all I needed to hear. MOKUBA YOU BETTER NOT'VE EATEN THEM ALL!" Kaiba shouted. Teah laughed as he rushed into the kitchen. Solomon and Yugi came back into the room. "We're going to be having compay here soon. So, EVERYONE BACK TO WORK!" Yugi shouted happily. Everyone groaned. "Yeah, Mokuba. Back to work." Kaiba said from in the kitchen. "Seto, he means you too!" Mokuba whined as he was pushed out of the kitchen. "I am working. On these AMAZING SUGAR COOKIES!"

AROUND AN HOUR LATER

"Ok, guys! We did pretty good! We still have 20 minutes till the company comes!" Joey raised his hand. "Uhh…Yug, what kind of company are we talkin' about here?" Yugi thought for a moment. "Grandpa said it was an old elementary school friend of his." Tristan made a face. "So you're sayin' we did all this for another old fart?" Teah punched him in the arm. "TRISTAN!" she shouted angerily. "But wait! Let me finish! He says she's bringing her grandaughter and her friends…" Yugi laughed. "You said we have 20 minutes, right? You might wanna use those 20 minutes to bake a new batch of sugar cookies!" Mokuba pointed into the kitchen to reveal an empty plate. "hurry! We have to stop Kaiba before he moves on to the swiss rolls!" Teah shouted. "Nooooo! Not the swiss rolls!" Tristan and Teah ran into the kitchen to grab Kaiba. Yugi followed them in to make some more sugar cookies, sighing as he went.

20 MINUTES LATER…

"Aaaand done!" Yugi said triumphantly as he loaded the cookies onto the plate. Kaiba went towards them, only to get dragged away by Joey. No matter where they put him, Kaiba insisted he needed another cookie, so they had to lock him in the closet. "HEY! LEMME OUTTA HERE!" Suddenly, the door flew open. There stood a tiny old woman with her foot out. "Did that tiny lady just kick the door open?" Tristan whispered, only to be answered with another punch from teah. "Ok, there you go kids! Enjoy your youth!" She stepped upstairs. "She so old!" Tristan commented. Teah 3, tristan 0. "HAY who's that?" Joey pointed to a girl in the doorway. "M-My name's Karin. This is Ava and Takeshi…" two more people came in. "Sweet. All you need is an idiot, a spirit, and a stuck up rich person and you got the whole gang!" Ava spoke up. "We have a spirit _**and**_ a stuck up rich person." At that moment, one more girl came through the door and flicked Ava in the back of the head. "I'm not stuck up." Karin laughed at their argument. "That's Sabrina. She can live if there are sugar cookies and futuristic technoligy." Takeshi laughed. "As for the idiot, you can start staring at Ava!" He couldn't stop laughing. He was getting a kick out of this. "HAY!" Ava got a strong grip on Takeshi and climbed on him and started biting him. "Looks like you two!" Teah looked at Joey and Tristan. Joey rolled his eyes at her.

MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN

"Hey, Yugi, can I have one of those?" Yami pointed at the sugar cookies. "Sure, pharaoh, as long as you don't go Seto Kaiba on them." Yugi replied. Yami took control, and a cookie. 'man, these are good!' he thought. 'why thank you.' Yugi replied. He stuffed the rest of his cookie into his mouth before giving Yugi back control. 'Yum.' Yami muttered from inside the puzzle.

MEANWHILE IN THE CLOSET

"HEY! GIMMIE OUTTA HERE! I SWEAR TO RA, JOEY IM GOING TO KILL YOU! LEMME OOOOOOUUUUUUT! At least get me another cookie…"

YET AGAIN MEANWHILE…

"Sooooooo….you mean to tell me your sister's trapped at home?"

"Uhh…yeah yeah that's exactly and I need Yami's help to go get her! Uh huh that's the story!"

"Ok…if you say so…"  
Karin was still a little confused but she went to go find Yugi anyways. She found him in the living room. "Yugi…can I talk to you in private?" Joey snickered. "Go ahead, Yug! Talk to your new girlfriend!" Yugi rolled his eyes and got off of the couch.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Yugi asked. "I'd like to speak to the pharaoh, er…Kali does." Yugi nodded and the millennium puzzle glowed. Hers did, too.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to help me."

"How do you know I'll listen or actually help you?"

"Oh once I explain my case you'll help."

"If you say so…"

"It's Kage."

"What happened?! Is she ok?!"

"No."

"What happened?"

"She was forced back to her own home by her father to accept her duty as princess of the shadow realm."

"The shadow realm?!"

"YYYYYYYYYYeeeeeeeuuup."

"What will they do to her?"

"Who knows. Depending on how she reacts, she could be killed."

"Let's go."

"The shadow realm door is in here." Kali pointed at a large purple-ish door. "Ok, what are we waiting for?" Kali looked over. She raised and eyebrow and used a nagging tone "We're waiting for you to calm down so I can open it." Yami looked back at her. "Oh." Kali opened the door and jumped into pure nothingness. Yami relized he had no choice but to do the same. So, before he could change his mind, he jumped.

The two landed in front of the shadow palace. "Well well well, just our luck." Kali said before taking Yami's hand, beating the living crap out of security, and running inside. The two had to beat up several security guards, but they made it to the throne room very quickly. Kage wasn't there. "Look." Yami had noticed a door that had been left open. High pitched screaming was coming from that room. "LET'S GO!" Kali shouted and the two ran down the stairs. When they got in, They saw Kage, dirty and bleeding, and her ankle was chained to a wall. "She looks like she's been sexually harassed!" Yami made a face. "She probably has been-OH RA SHADOW TIGER! You take care of Kage, I'll take care of this." Yami ran over to Kage. "Are you ok?!" He shouted over the frequent roaring of the shadow tiger. Kage grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "YAMI! Thank god you're here!" She started sobbing into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, adrenaline still coursing through his body at her sudden reaction. "It's ok. Everything's going to be fine. We're here now…we'll get you out of here." Kage couldn't stop crying, she continued to sob endlessly into Yami's neck. There was a sudden bright light. "Got it. It's dead. I'll stand guard while you take care of her." Kali put her sword back and headed towards the doorway. Kage soon calmed down quite a bit. Yami waited for a minute before realizing her breathing had slowed. He picked her up and brought her over to Kali. The screwed up cloathes she was wearing were replaced with a duplicate of Kali's exept they were black-of course!

Before Yami had aproached, Kali was thinking about whether or not she should let Kage have Yami. Her question was quickly answered when Yami walked up to her. When she saw Kage cuddled up against him, she knew she had to let her have him. She was so adorable like that! She couldn't help but smile. "Aah…c'mon. we have to get out of here or we're screwed. They dashed back through the castle and disappeared the way they came. "Let's get out of here." Kali noted and diappeared from the puzzle.

"Hey, Yugi, why don't you let the pharaoh have the rest of the night so these 6 can meet him?" Joey asked. Yugi thought for a moment before feeling the pharaoh's presence. "Ok. That sounds good. Let me go over here so the light doesn't scare anyone." Suddenly, the two were in the real world. "Feels good to be back on earth. You know, it's times like these when I don't want to find out my past. I just wanna relax with some french fries, cuz they didn't have those in aincent Egypt." Kali continued to ramble about how brownies didn't exist then, either. Yami took Kage and laid her in one of the beds in the guest room. Out of nowhere, Joey came running into the room. "Should I unlock the closet?" Yami remembered Kaiba in the closet. "Oh crap, yes Joey please do. In fact, unlock it and run. Don't open it. He'll do that himself." Joey nodded and ran out. Yami waited for half an hour. He was about to get up when he was suddenly attacked from behind. It was Kage. He laughed a little. He sat up and hugged her tightly. She was shaking a little. Yami wished he knew how to cheer her up. Waitaminute. He remembered something Karin had said. 'Keep those swiss rolls there. Kage goes crazy for 'em!' Yami released her. "There may or may not be swiss rolls downstairs…" her face lit up. There's that heartwarming smile he wanted to see. "Go get 'em before someone eats them all!" he joked. Kage bolted out of the room and down the stairs. "Now that that's over…I need to pee." Yami muttered.

30 SECONDS LATER…

Kage arrived in the kitchen to find Sabrina and Seto cramming in sugar cookies, so she settled into a chair and started shoving in swiss rolls. "Why do you have three swiss rolls crammed into your mouth at once?" Kali asked, grabbing a brownie. "merhf herf her herfs!" Kali looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "What?!" Kage face palmed. What Kage didn't know was that Kali was stalling and waiting for Yami to walk into the room. Once she felt him walk into the living room, she looked at Kage. "Say that again?" Kali urged. Kage swallowed all three swiss rolls whole, which was something even Kali wasn't expecting. Kali knew Yami was watching, so she decided to carry this on. "I said I love swiss rolls." Kali's eyes widened. "Did you just swallow three swiss rolls _**whole?"**_ Kage slipped out of the chair. "Let's go over this again. "Sabrina throws down sugar cookies, Karin throws down cheese puffs, Ava throws down potato chips, you throw down brownies, and I throw down swiss rolls, got it? Good." She said throwing three more into her mouth. "Ok just don't eat them all at once. Oh by the way, what does Takeshi throw down?" Kali said. Kage laughed histarically. "Broccoli cuz he's lame!" Takeshi, who'd been talking to Teah and Yami, stood up. "Hey! You shut up! You 5 cram down crap food! Don't make fun of my love for broccoli!" This made Kali and Kage laugh harder. "Grrrr…..THAT'S IT YOU GUYS ASKED FOR IT!" Kali and Kage's eyes widened as Takeshi ran towards them. The two made a show of destroying the house over broccoli. Kage teleported in front of Takeshi. "Wanna swiss roll?" she asked. "NO! I WANNA KILL YOU!" Takeshi threw a punch at Kage but she teleported behind him. "Ok then, more for me! (Lamo…)" Kali and Sabrina kept telling him to stop, but he kept on going. Finally, Teah stood up. "Stop this please, Takeshi! You're ruining the decorations…" She said quiestly. Almost in an instant, Takeshi stopped. "Teah, you just defied the legends." Said Kage, trying to cram five swiss rolls in her mouth. Everyone watched as she succeded, then swallowed them whole one by one. "Eeeew…" Tristan commented. "Kage, can you chew for once?" Kali asked. "Ok _maybe…_" Kage laughed a little. "We should probably get going…" Takeshi started to say but soon had Ava and Sabrina, food in their mouthes, pleading to him to let them stay. "Oh pweef pweef whet uf fay ppweef pweef plweff!" They begged before swallowing whatever was in their mouthes. Kage laughed at the sound of their voices. "Uhh-um-well, I guess that's up to Kali. She has a lot to do with her pa-" Kali smiled. "Oh nock it off Takeshi I've been waiting 5000 years, I can wait longer. In other words, we can stay." This got automatic cheers from Ava, Sabrina, and Kage. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY" Kali laughed. "You remind me of Yami on that day almost a year ago when I told him he was leaving." Kage's face turned pink as she faded away and reappeared next to the swiss roll plate.

30 MINUTES LATER

It was pretty late. Ava and Joey were knocked out on top of each other, Sabrina was fast asleep on Seto's shoulder, and seto was sleeping with his arms crossed on the couch. Mokuba fell asleep on the kitchen floor somehow, and Yami and Kali were just sitting on the couch watching Kage cram in more swiss roles. "And the best part is she can eat all she wants and she'll never gain any weight because she's a shadow." Kali whispered. Yami chuckled slightly. "She eats like it's the end of the world." He whispered back. Kali smiled. Yami was right. She_ does_ eat like it's the end of the world. She crammed the last one in and smiled. Then…she moved on the the brownies. "Oh come _on!_ Give it a rest, Kage!" Kali whisper shouted. "Ok…fine." Kage whispered back. She grabbed a sugar cookie, creeped past Mokuba, then rested it in Sabrina's hand. She turned off the kitchen lights and sat next to Yami, who smiled warmly at her. Mokuba suddenly woke up and sleepily walked towards his brother. "Yami you're such a ladies' guy…" He muttered. Yami threw his arms up into the air. "What? You have a problem with me hanging out with these two or something?" Kage gently pulled one of his arms down. "Yami, stop. You're gonna wake everyone up." Mokuba went over to the other side of Seto and curled up next to him. Seto put his arm around him. "Nice one, Mokuba." He whispered before falling back asleep. Kali and Yami stayed up talking about the millennium items until Kali changed the subject to Sabrina, then Yami changed the subject to duel monsters, then Kali changed the subject to ice cream. The two went on like this until they had no idea what they were talking about. They laughed it off quietly. Kali saw kage sitting there with her head rested on Yami's shoulder. Her eyes were wide, and she was trying not to doze off. Yami put his arm around her waist. Kali got up and sat by Kage. "You can sleep now, Kagie. You're safe. Nothing's going to happen to you. You're alright." Kage looked up at Yami. "She's right. Nothing's going to happen to you because we won't let anything happen to you." Kage smiled at the both of them, and closed her eyes with her head resting on Yami's chest. There was a quiet knock on the door. Kali growled and Kage snapped awake, her eyes were wide again. Yami stroked her hair, which calmed her a little. Kali opened the door.

"Jovi! What are you doing here?!"

"Is Karin here?"

"Am I here?"

"Yes."

"There's your answer."

"I wanted to give Ryuu to her!"

"Ryuu is _my_ duel monster!"

"Oh. Here you go, then."

"Gah! Ryuu! Be quiet!"

'What's going on out there?' Yami thought. "Alright fine, Jovi, you can come in just be quiet, k?" Jovi looked triumphant. "mmmK!" Kali face palmed. "Jovi I said shut up!" She whispered. "Ok…." Jovi walked in sluggishly. "There are brownies in the kitchen." Said Kali walking in behind a small girl with black pigtails and yugi-style bangs. "ooh yum brownies." She whispered and walked into the kitchen. "Whatch where you're-" "OW." "Going…" Kali winced. "Got one." Jovi whispered and came out of the dark kitchen. She was stuffing in 3 brownies. "That's my girl." Kage muttered. Jovi swallowed and looked up. Her eyes widened and her face lit up. "Holy crap it's the king of games." She said. She got on the couch next to Yami and sat on her knees to reach his ear. "You-are-my-_idol!" _she whipered. Yami smiled warmly at her, which made her smile. Suddenly, Sally came downstairs. "I just whooped Solomon's butt in duel monsters! I'll be here next week to challenge him again!" She continued to ramble as she left the building. "No way…Is that Mokuba Kaiba?" Jovi whispered. Kali leaned over to Yami. "She totally has a crush on him." Jovi punched Kali in the arm. "well ow." Kali muttered, slapping Jovi back. Suddenly a little green monster dressed like some kind of pharaoh jumped onto Kali's lap. "This is Ryuu my duel monster. He's a fan, too." She pulled out a card. "In." she said. Ryuu obediently went into the card. All of them soon settled down and closed their eyes.

_Kali fell asleep on Kage, who fell asleep on Yami, who fell asleep on the couch. Mokuba fell asleep on Kaiba, who was also being shared with Sabrina. Joey and Ava fell asleep on top of each other, and Teah and Takeshi fell asleep on the same chair. Here's the best part. Jovi fell asleep next to Mokuba Kaiba, her legs rested on Mokie's knees, and she slept diagonally. Her head was inches away from the ground, and by 2 A.M, she fell off the couch.  
_


	3. Air Boads Trough Metal City

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the story line and Kage. There are sonic references in here that I also do not own._

The morning sun came through the window and shined brightly. Kage was the first to wake up, so she closed the curtains. Then she retreated to the kitchen to cram in brownies. "Ugh…Kage? Really **In the morning?"** Kage continued to cram in brownies. "I'm starving." She simply replied. "Ugh…who are you?" Mokuba's voice ringed through the room as he stared at Jovi. Jovi turned her self around for an introduction. "HIIMJOVIIMAREALLYBIGFANOFYOURSDOYOULIKESECRETPROJ ECTSMEANDMYFRIENDAREWORKINGONONE…" Kali chuckled at Karin's sister's cut-to-the-chase personality. "Get comfy, Mokuba. You'll be sitting there for a long time." Kali warned. "How do I shut her up?!" Mokuba asked urgently. Kali just shrugged. "I have no idea." Sabrina woke up soon after. "Go for the kill, Mokuba. If you don't you might be sitting there for hours." Sabrina grasped the cookie in her hand and wento to the kitchen. Mokuba nodded and squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds before grabbing Jovi's shoulders and pressing his lips against hers. Ho-Hum-Dee-Dum Seto and Yami woke up right then and there to witness this. When he pulled away he got up and ran towards the bathroom "I really need to pee!" He ran in and closed the door behind him. There was a *click* noise and we all knew he'd locked the door. "You can unlock it, Mokuba. She's not a cray-cray." Kage shouted. *click* "Holy crap. Mokuba Kaiba just kissed me." Jovi started pacing around the room. Yami and seto looked at each other. "Holy crap is right." Seto said. Kali looked behind. "WOULD YOU STOP CRAMMING IN BROWNIES?!" she shouted. Kage stepped away from the brownies slowly. "Koro…" A small noise was heard from behind Yami. He reached behind and grabbed…Ryuu. "Oh just wonderful. I slept on a duel monster."

Breakfast was made and everybody had fun. Kali really hoped Yami or Kage would make the first move, but nothing happened. She thought she'd inspire the first move later. Soon, Karin and her friends had to say goodbye to Yugi and his friends. "Pssst. Mokuba. Come here. I want to show you something." Jovi motioned Mokuba to come next to her. "You can't show this to anyone, got it?" Mokuba nodded. She reached into a bag and pulled out…a miniture Seto Kaiba. Living and breathing. He fit in the palm of her hand. He was adorably chewing on a duel monsters card. "So cool!" Mokuba cried. "This is the secret project my friend and I are working on. Nobody knows about it yet." She slipped mini Kaiba back into her bag. "I'll see you later, ok?" Jovi ran off to catch up with her sister.

2 DAYS LATER

The road was still slick, it was still cold. Heck, Yami was wearing the outfit he wore when dueling Duke. Suddenly and out of nowhere, scraps of metal past over their heads. They landed and people were riding on them as if they were skateboards. Teah reconised them right away. "It's Kali! And Ava, and jovi…I don't see Takeshi or Sabrina…" Takeshi came up behind her, "We're right here. Those girls are INSANE!" He twirled his finger next to his head. "I don't think they are. I invented the airboards, remember?" She flicked Takeshi. "Did you say airboard?" Joey questioned. Sabrina nodded. "MITA GIRLS!" she shouted. Kali, Kage, and Jovi appeared in front of her. "Be guinea pigs." She instructed, handing them each a small steel box. "Aw, yeah! We're using the airboards!" The boxed formed into boards. "You know how to use them, go ahead. Show the boys." Kali happily turned hers on. "Sweet. I get the one with the anubis eye on it." They all turned theirs on. "Ready? 3, 2, 1…GAME START!" They jumped onto the boards and literally flew down the street. Stunts galore. "Ah, the Mita sisters. Always up to their stupid human tricks." Joey took this as an opprotunity. "Can I have one?!" He asked. "Sure. If you guys all wanna come down to the office this afternoon, I'll give you all one for free." She said. Ava came running up. "Brina…can I have…." Sabrina handed over the box. "Take it. No charge." Ava looked up. "Really?! Sweet!" and she too flew down the road. Ryuu begged for his and Sabrina gave him a tiny one with an anubis eye on it, just like Kali's. He took off. "Eh, might as well bring out mine." Sabrina followed them. Pretty soon, the Kaiba Corp. chopper landed near Yami and his friends. They all got in on Kaiba's command. "So, Kaiba. Why is it that you, the rest of Kaiba Corp., and the government are all hunting this group down?" Kaiba didn't answer. He just continued to fly the chopper. "You see, they all think we're mirror images of you guys. They're especially out after Kage. I just hope her older sister can keep her safe." Kaiba's rage kicked in. "OH YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU'VE SAID TOO MUCH!" Takeshi leaned back in his cage. "There they are, sir. May I suggest going after Kali first? Sisters stick with sisters?" Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Fine. I guess." He landed the chopper and they all dashed into an alleyway. No doubt Kali and Kage were there. Kali pulled her sister closer. "We'll just take both of you, then." Said Kaiba. Yami had never known he was this evil. "GO KAGE RUN!" Kage took off past Kaiba and everyone else. She ran through and into a random building. "Now, I can just take you." Kali's eyes widened and they took her to the chopper. Kaiba threw her into the same cage as Takeshi. "I failed…" mumbled. "I'm sorry, guys. This is just so you don't get any smart ideas." Handcuffs suddenly came down on Yami, Joey, Teah, and Tristan. "What?! Hey!" Joey tried to struggle out of them, but to no avail. "Land the chopper. I see one." Kaiba said. The helicopter landed and Kaiba got off. But he soon came back with Ava locked in his arms, trying to kick him. He threw her into the cage. This continued until they had all of them but one-Kage. "Kage…" Kali whispered when they got closer to the building. "Seto sir! We can't find a trace of her anywhere! We've thouroghly checked the building!" Kaibd chuckled and handed them a matchbook. "Light it on fire. She has emotions now, we'll get the info we need when she's dead. Kali couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Huh? What is it, Kali?" Kali 's eyes widened. "Their going to kill her." Then Kaiba walked into the chopper. "Yami, I thank you for giving the girl emotions." Yami's head shot up. "_I_ gave her emotions?" Kaiba laughed. "Yes. The story goes you gave her emotions, then she came begging to Kali to teach her about emotions. Kage has the power to die now." Kali started crying. Yami was enrage. "NOW!" Shouted Kaiba. Almost instantly, the building caught fire. Little by little the building went up in flames. This made Yami rage even more. He quickly threw his hands away from each other with enough force to break the chain. Then he dashed out of the helicopter and into the burning building. "YAMI NO!" Screeched Kali.

In the burning building, he saw dead and injured people everywhere. He was on the 5th floor when he spotted Kage 1 floor up. He dove up the stairs and grabbed her. He was jumping everywhere, barely missing caving in floors and stairs. When he was on the second floor, he looked out. 'is it far enough?' he thought. He shook it off and just jumped. "Look it's Yami! He's alive!" Ava shouted looking out the window. He set Kage down in the middle of the street, and ran to the chopper. He got in and punched Kaiba, causing him to drop his keys. Yami grabbed one and tried it on the cage. Success. The girls broke off the chains that the boys had on, and Takeshi went strait to Kauge. Yami looked over at him in envy. He growled a little. He watched out thee window as he approached her. She woke up, and at the sight of his face, she got up and punched it. "IDIOT!" She shouted and took off towards the other side of town, airboard ready. "Wait! Come back!" Takeshi shouted. No answer came. Everyone else left the chopper. "AW CRAP I JUST BURNED A BUILDING FOR NOTHING LET'SGETOUTOFHEREWE'RESOGOINGTOJAIL!" Kaiba shouted, taking the chopper into the air.

"Are you a fan of stupid human tricks?" Kali asked, looking at Yami and his friends. "Uhh…what?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ava. Explain what we'll be doing." Kali looked over at Ava, who nodded. "Hey Joey! Come here for a sec!" Joey walked over. "Ok, I'm right next to you, you don't have to yell-" at that moment, Joey was pulled onto Ava's airboard. She got in front of him and took off. The force of the sudden movment brought Joey to his knees. Kali laughed at the sight of Joey holding onto Ava's legs for dear life. Ava on the other hand, was having the greatest time. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ava made a loop around and came back. "That's what you'll be doing." Kali said. Joey jumped off. "LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" He shouted. "I'm glad you liked it because we'll be riding to the other side of town." Ava said happily.

It was set up that Teah and Tristan would ride with Takeshi, Yami would ride with Kali, and Ava would ride with Joey. No one knows what happened to Sabrina. "Ok, so here's where we're riding. The other side of Domino City is called, Metal City. We're going to Ava's house. You guys ready?" Kali looked at everyone. "HECK YEAH!" everyone cheered. "Alright." Kali said. "GAME START" Ava and Takeshi shouted. The boards lifted off of the ground, and took off. "NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL STUPID HUMAN TRICKS!" Kali shouted over her shoulder as she rode towards the way the cars were coming. "GAAAH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Yami shouted back. "You want to get to Metal City, right?" Kali asked as she did a backflip then flew into the air. "I FEEL LIKE IM GOING TO PUKE!" Teah shouted over the noise of the cars and people. "I feel a bit uneasy with all those people staring at me…" Kali looked over. It was kage riding with Jovi. Jovi has her own board, but she left it at home. "GUYS WATCH THIS!" Kali shouted over to the others. Kali and Kage got their boards closer together. Suddenly, a metal bar came and connected the two boards so they could ride at the same speed. Then they detatched. "Can we go at ground level instead of 15 feet in the air?" Yami asked. "Oh. Sure." Kali lowered to the ground and picked up the speed. They whizzed pat Joey and Ava. "Having fun?" Kali snickered. "Very funny. Lookes like you're having a better time with your boyfriend." Kali turned around. "HAY." They were about to get into a full blown fight when Yami took Kali by the shoulders and turned her around. Kali dofged some on coming cars until they hit a tunnel. "Metal City is just past this tunnel." Kali noted. "Yeah. IF WE LIVE!" Yami shouted, pointing towards an on coming semi-truck. "Relax, pharaoh. We're going to live." She swiftly dodged the truck. "Here we are!" Kali said, now starting to head towards Ava's apartment. "KALI! Remember to watch yourself with yami. You know…" Ava said. "Yeah yeah I know. But…HOLY CRAP IT'S TOO LATE!" around 10 boys came running behind them. With thes boys came more boys. One tried to get on and grab Yami's ankle. That's when Jovi stepped in. She jumped on, stepping on the guys hand in the process. She grabbed onto Yami's waist just above his hips. "No." she said simply. Then Kage came behind them and shot the boys a glare. They all cowered down. "Ey, boys! We just let ouselves get beaten by a six year old and a shadow! We should put up more of a fight!" Another boy pitched in, "Not with the king of games! He'll crush us! He'll humiliate us! He'll-He'll…" The older boy cut him off. "King of games?" He asked. "Yes. He's from the other side of Domino City. He's suuuuper popular." The older boy thought for a moment, then looked at Kage. "I guess him and the queen of Metal City would look good together…" Jovi watched as Kage faded away. "Guys, watch out. That guy just upset Kage and now their back at us!" Yami used one hand to grab Jovi's hand. He put his other arm around Kage and moved her behind him. He then took off so fast that Kali had to hold on to him. "Ava! Lead the way!" Ava nodded. "I'm on it!"

"Here it is! My apartment!" Ava announced as she marched in through the door. Everyone else went through the door accept for Jovi and Kage, who came through the window for some weird reason. "Hey brat. Who are these guys?" Ava sighed. "These are my friends. Now, if you would _please _not bother me this afternoon, I'd be greatful. Good game, sir." They sat in her room talking ffor a few minutes before Ava's brother came in with something to drink. " you can have this one." He handed some lemonade to Joey. He then left the room. Kali took the cup out of his hands. "Yup. Just as I thought. He drugged it." she smiled. "This could be useful…" she ran into the bathroom and dumped the drink in the toilet. "Watch this. HEY BRANDON! I DARE YOU TO DRINK MY PEE OUT OF THE TOILET!" This Brandon guy came around the corner. "You honestly think I'm afraid of pee?" everyone watched as he stuck his head into the toilet. "Aw man…I don't feel so good…." He said, his head coming out of the toilet. "Man, you're gullible! That was Joey's drugged lemonade!" Kali was getting a kick out of this. Brandon ran to his bedroom. "Hey, you're so demanding and everyone always follows your orders as if you were a leader…kinda like roayalty. And now that I think about it, you kinda look like aicent royalty…but who am I to judge?" Teah continued to ramble. "Teah…imagine this about a shade darker." Ava picked up Kali's arm. Teah's eyes widened. "No way…could it be?" Kali facepalmed. "Yes. I used to be the princess of an aincent palace dedicated to mother nature. Kage was too. We had a rough past." Teah nearly past out. Yami, on the other hand, was interested. "What kind of rough past?" yami asked. "That's…none of your concern, plus we don't know." Out of nowhere, Ava and Takeshi got into an argument about whether or not it was his concern. The argument lasted forever. Kage noticed Yami's fists were clenched, so she appeared next to him and pecked him on the cheek. Yami's face deepened in color. When he went to turn toward her, she reappeared on the other side of him. This went on for about 3 turns before Yami caught her and playfully pinned her down. She moaned a little and he moved his hands and pulled her up closer to him. "Come on come on make the first move…" Ava mumbled. Joey turned to look at her. Suddenly, he took some inspiration and he knew what he had to do. He grabbed ava's arms, pulled her closer, and pressed his lips against hers. "Romance is in the air." Kali noted when he pulled away. "Eh? Eh?" Takeshi hinted coming closer to her. "Go see Teah." Kali muttered. She smirked at Takeshi's hopeless try at scoring girls. "So, what do you say we all go get pizza?" Ava said, trying to cover up her embarassment of kissing Joey in front of everyone. 'It was a good kiss, though. He's a sweet boy…' she thought. "Heckyaimstarving LETS JUST GET OUTTA HERE!" Teah shouted. Everyone filed out of the room, leaving Brandon behind. "Who's Brandon?" they all said once they got out of the house, and they all went to eat AWESOME PIZZA.

_Actually, the pizza wasn't all that awesome because yami ended up having to comfort kage through food poisoning that night._


	4. the sandwich cover up conversation

"Oh, great. I'm going to get my clothes wet. I'm supposed to go to Teah's tonight…" Takeshi mumbled, staring at the rain. "Hey, Takeshi. I know you have a date in Domino City tonight, but can I ask a favor of you for tomorrow?" Takeshi turned around to see Karin. "Oh, Karin! Yes, what is it?" Karin smiled. "Could you take Kali out to Domino City tomorrow? She's been down lately and I think she needs some company other than me. Could you manage that?" Takeshi was taken back a little. "What am I supposed to do?" Karin shrugged and ran off "Just talk to her! Lighten her mood! Metal Square at 10 tomorrow, got it?" Takeshi nodded though he knew she couldn't see it. "Got it."

"So, I'm supposed to take the spirit around town and keep him company tomorrow. What do you have planned?" Takeshi let out a big sigh. "That's great! I happen to be taking Kali out around here! It'll be great, I'm sure!" Teah looked like she had a plan. "Wanna plan somewhere to meet?" She asked. "How about the arcade!" Takeshi's face lit up. "Sure, sound good." Teah smiled, and then got up to get herself some more rice. They talked and ate and watched a movie. It was a really great time. "Bye, Takeshi! See you tomorrow!" Takeshi smiled. "See ya tomorrow!"

Kali stared at Karin in disbelief. "C'mon! Just tell me!" Karin laughed. "Nopity Nopity nope. I can't!" She finished getting ready and headed out the door. "We're going to Metal Square. I hope you're ready!" she said to the puzzle. She dashed towards the square. Almost halfway, she realized: "Screw it; I'm using the air board." She set it up and flew through town, sharp turns along the way. She almost lost the puzzle twice, but she got there. "Alright Kali. Take it from here!" she said.

"Wait what the-" Kali looked around before noticing Takeshi. "MOTHER OF EXODIA KARIN I SWEAR IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she noticed Takeshi staring at her. "Hm? Oh, hi there how's it going?"

Sitting on the train was super boring for Kali, because Takeshi didn't tell her where they were going. But as soon as she saw the buildings of Domino City, she refused to take her eyes off of the window. The train stopped and the two got off to go see the sights of down town Domino City. Their first stop was to the resturaunt to talk about the day. 'man…I'm not good with girls…especially 5000 year old ones…' Takeshi thought. "So, what do you like to do for fun?" He asked. "Hm? Oh. Nothing much. I like to cause trouble. The usual. Hehe, watch this." She took her _full_ soda cup and threw it at the waiter at a nearby table. It hit him smack dab in the arm and it splattered all over him. When Takeshi saw that the people he was serving was Teah and Yami. He freaked out. "HAHAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON HIS FACE!" The waiter was now seen running towards the men's room. Teah and Yami watched as Kali was slapped across the face. A millennium eye glowed on her forehead and Takeshi suddenly knew he'd effed up BAD. Kali punched him in the eye, which sent _him _to the men's room. Kali rested her head in her arms. She was shocked to see Teah right in front of her. "What'd you do that for?!" she asked. "He slapped me if you didn't see." Kali growled. Teah huffed and went back to her seat. "What's Kali doing in Domino City?" Yami asked. Teah shrugged. "Not sure." She lied. "Soooo….yami …waddia wanna do?" Yami shrugged. Teah got up. "Well you know what?! Life's an adventure! We're gonna go where the wind takes us!" They ended up at the card shop trading duel monster cards. Suddenly, someone blew through them. They turned to see Kali grab a card in trade for one of hers. "Haha! Finally! We got it!" She held up the card and Ryuu jumped up and down. The guy who owned the place suddenly became very interested. "Dude…it that a baby dragon of Ryuu?" he asked, picking up poor ryuu. Ryuu struggled to get out of his grip. "Rare, man…" Kali took Ryuu out of this guy's hands and cradled him. 'she truly is a great caretaker. A wonderful sister for Kage.' Yami thought. "Come on Yami. Let's go to the arcade!" Teah said, winking at Takeshi, who nodded. Teah led Yami out of the building and into the arcade. "Hey, Kali. Wanna head to the arcade?" he asked. "Sure…" she said and was quickly dragged out of the building.

Upon arriving at the arriving at the arcade, Takeshi made the worst move ever. "So, babe. What do you want to do next on our date?" (it was awesome that Teah was watching) Kali grabbed Takeshi's neck and shook hard. "This isn't a date. And NEVER call me babe again." Takeshi noticed Teah V.S Jonny Steps on DDR. "Let's go over there." He pointed. "Sure I don't care." Teah won by a mile and everyone was amazed. "I could do better." Kali mumbled. "Oh yeah?! Prove it! Get up there and challenge her!" Kali nodded. "Gladly." She waltzed right up on stage without hesitation. "I choose the song." Kali said. "Fine by me. Nothing too easy, though." Teah warned. Kali chose Nebula Belt from Kirby Air ride. She chose expert and pressed start. The two moved at the same speed at first, until Kali got down and started brake dancing and hitting the right buttons with her hands, feet, and legs. Even Takeshi and Yami were impressed. When they finished, Kali got a higher score than Teah. "Easy peasy." Kali said as she left the stage. "Hold on, Kali!" Teah came up to her. "Yami's gone. Help me find him, please." Teah said. "Deal." Kali agreed, and they went to search for Yami. They searched all over the place. "Found 'em!" Takeshi announced. They were in a resting area that was apparently supposed to serve as a tornado shelter. The two were sitting there alone on a couch. Yami looked over at her, her head was down, and her hands were on top of each other. He rested his hand on top of hers, which caused her to look up. He quickly brought her closer to him, so that their noses were touching. "I think their finally gonna do it…the unnerving energy right now is so…exiting!" Yami gently pressed his lips against Kage's, which made Kali's heart explode. Kage's eyes shot open for about a few milliseconds, before she closed them and kissed Yami back. Kali was crying tears of joy. 'it finally happened!' she thought.

'he's surprisingly good at this!' Kage thought. She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't feel Yami's tongue slipping through. He'd been waiting to do this ever since their last meeting at the hospital, so why not go all out? Takeshi ended up having to put his hand over Kali's mouth to keep her from squealing. She couldn't help it, this was so adorable and romantic! It was hard, but she ended up not squealing. Takeshi was crying, now. Though, Kali had stopped. When the girls looked up at him, he tried to cover it up with, "Manly tears." This had now become a full blown make out session and these two were handling it with "Manly tears" and "Almost squeals".

The two had pulled away by now, even though neither one of them felt satisfied. Kage's entire body felt weak suddenly, and she was randomly tired. Before she could stop herself, she collapsed on Yami and dozed off. After a few minutes, Yami picked her up and carried her towards the exit. The three eavesdroppers flew into the arcade and pretended to be talking about sandwiches. "We were just about to go looking for you! What've you been doing?" Yami sighed. "Just talking to Kage. There seems to be nothing better to do back there." Teah smirked. "Uh Huh. Sure." Yami shot her a glare. "We should probably go…" Teah muttered. "We missed the last thing we were going to do today. We'll do it another time, I promise." She looked down. Yami only smiled at her. "It's fine." He said. Teah looked at her watch. "Oh, my! You guys won't get home until 7 tomorrow if you leave now. Why don't you guys go to Yugi's house and stay the night again?" Kali nodded. "Sounds good to me!" They all left the arcade together. Kage woke up to see the beautiful night sky shining down on her. Yami looked down at her and smiled. They reached the mouto house hold a little while later. Of course, Takeshi ad Karin slept in the guest room.

"YEAH! WOOHOO! OH YEAH, UH HUH YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Kali had been cheering loudly inside the puzzle for 15 minutes now. "Ok, I've waited long enough. What are you cheering about?" Kage asked. "Uh…nothing. Just really happy right now." Kage raised an eyebrow. "You're lying. Come sit. And while you're at it, take it down 5000 notches." Kali sat quietly until she couldn't hold it any longer. (But what she didn't know is Yami found his way in) "So how was it?" Kage looked up at her sister. "How was what?" Kali smiled. "You know, your kiss." Yami had heard this and punched the wall. "WHY YOU LITTLE! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kage chased her sister in and out endlessly through the puzzle. In one hallway, Kali was pulled in and kneed in the stomach. "You don't just go around spying on people!" Yami's voice echoed. Kage faded. "How did you get in here?!" Kali was freaking out. "I live in the other half of the millennium puzzle." He stated. "Oh…We need to find Kage." They both took control and set off to find her. She was found leaving the house with about 2 bucks in her pocket. "Let's follow her." Yami said. Kali nodded, and they quietly left behind her. They followed her to the gas station, where she bought a pack of swiss rolls and a small soda. She took Ryuu with her as well, so he was bouncing off the walls. The two followed her to the dock where she sat in a bench just drinking soda and eating her swiss rolls. When she finished she looked over at Ryuu, who was pouting. "I know you want your clothes back. But what if I gave you the same outfit, but better." Ryuu nodded and in a small voice, he said. "Lay it on me!" She took out the card Kali got today. "This card is called, Pharaoh's light. It raises your attack and defense points in and out of battle. It's quite useful, plus you get a sword." The gear quickly formed on Ryuu. He seemed to love it. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" said Kali coming out of her hiding place followed closely by Yami. "Just watching the water and crappy stuff like that." Kage laughed. "Are you…going back or what?" Kage sighed. I guess I could."


	5. satisfaction

_Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is a short one, but it's cute_

Kage jolted awake from another nightmare. Each nightmare she had got worse. They were all about that night in the shadow realm. She shuttered at the thought. Suddenly, her body started to heat up again. A thin layer of sweat quckly covered her face as tears strted rolling down her cheeks. Why was this happening to her? What was with these sudden fevers? She just sat there in bed hopelessly. She laid back down and prayed she'd actually get some sleep.

When Kage had her third nightmare that also woke up Jovi, I was already on the phone with Yami. "YAMI GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yami's voice came through the phone. "Ok, alright, I'll be right over, jeez." He hung up first, and I put the phone away to the noise of Jovi crying again. "Jovi calm down! Why are you crying?!" She didn't answer me, she just cryed. Then kage woke up screaming again. "UGH! I swear I'm going to kill myself with all you screaming people!" She managed to calm them both down before Yami walked in, but as soon as he stepped through the door, Kage screamed which made Jovi cry again. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kali shouted. After another 15 minutes of Yami sitting there watching as Kali calmed Jovi. "So what's you call me here for?" Yami asked. Kali looked him over. A black T-Shirt with a black jacket and jeans. 'man, he looks hot…' Kali thought. She tried to shake it off for her sister's sake, but she just couldn't. this was all just too noticable! Another loud noise came from upstairs followed by a scream from Kage. But this was more high pitched than normal—Just like in the shadow dungeon.

Yami was already up the stairs before I could process the tone off her scream. I just hope she's ok. I stroked Jovi's hair and smiled. Good thing it didn't wake her. "Good luck you two…"

I ran into the room . No one was there, but something glimmered in the darkness. I picked it up. It was black and triangle shaped, with a red trim. There was a golden anubis eye in the middle. Kage's puzzle. Suddenly, I was in a random hallway. A woman came around the corner. "Ma'am? Do you know where—" she cut me off. "Are you giving that to the princess?" she asked in a hoarse, creepy voice. "Y-Yes." I mumbled. "Their in a room upstairs. Soon, she'll be expected to give birth every 10 minutes! Ohohoho that's be fun!" Ok this old lady was starting to creep me out. "Okyeahthanxbye." I ran away from her as fast as I could. "Blech…old people." I muttered, walking up the stairs. Two gaurds stood at the top. "Halt! State your buisness, for you are interupting the princess and herr future husband!" I held up the puzzle. "I was ordered to give this to her." The guards were not budging. "And who told you to do that?" I looked up at them and raised my eyebrow. "The king himself, sirs." The guards quickly let me through, and I slipped in. I heard shouting from a room. "I won't be willing to give my body up!" Kage growled. "Oh you will give your body up. When we're doin' it and the adrenaline takes over, your body will be mine!" another voice said, I didn't know who it was. I heard Kage scream again. "Don't touch me there!" the other voice only laughed. "Your back has always been sensitive. But what if I touch you here?" I was too confused and creeped out to move. Stupid body, come _**ON!**_ There was so much running through my head. There was more to this conversation then I thought.

"Oh? I can see why you don't want to do this. I can see it in your eyes. You're already in love! Hahaaa…with who may I ask, are you in love with?" Kai asked. I shook my head. "I'm not…in love with a-anyone!" he only laughed. "Oh, Kage. You never changed. You always were afraid to accept the truth." He laughed again, then tried to take down my pats. "HEY! Leave my clothes on!" This actually made Kai step back. "What are you, goody two shoes now? This isn't the Kage I know! The Kage I know would never back down to a challenge! Get dirty for once!" I winced. "No…I won't." Kai looked at me, his eyes full of rage. "Ok, then. Clothes or not, we're making a baby, or 5." I winced again. He picked me up and threw me on the bed, pinning my wrists down. Ther was a sudden noise at the door. "What what? Come in!" Yami kicked the door in. "YAMI!" I shrieked. Yami stared coldly into Kai's eyes. "If the lady says she doesn't want to, listen to her!" I kneed Kai in the stomach and ran over to Yami. "Who do you think you are hot shot? She wants to make love to me!" Yami rolled his eyes. "Say that to the fact that she's crying into _my_ chest." He muttered darkly, putting his arms around me. "I'm here now…" He soothed.

"Ahahaha….that look in your eye, it was love for him, wasn't it?" Kai sneered. Yami looked down at Kage, who was still crying into his chest. 'i-is that true?' he thought. 'well, we did kiss. But only one time! I-i-i-ugh…' Just to enrage Kai, he lifted Kage's chin and kissed her on the forehead. In response, she crawled onto him and rested her head on his shoulder. "GAAAAH! STOPPIT! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER, REMEMBER? THEN YOU GOT KIDNAPPED AND YOU FELL FOR THAT AMETURE!" He shreiked. Kage said nothing. She just continued to rest her head comfortably on Yami's shoulder. "Yeah, I'd love to stay and chat, but this place isn't really where Kage wants to be right now so…bye!" Yami left the room. "So, labor every 10 minutes, huh?" Yami said, walking through the empty hallways. "Only when a shadow and another shadow get together. With mortals or spirits, (which by the way that's against the law, but I don't care) it's just like normal." Yami nodded. He set Kage on his legs, and slid down the rail of the stairs. He took off running, feeling the presence of something huge behind them. "Father…" Kage whispered. "THAT'S your _dad?"_ Yami shouted over the noise of footsteps. "yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup. Pretty much. He's the guy who harassed me the first time." Kage said sadly. Kage's father cornered Yami and sent him into a room. "**So, I see that my daughter has taken great affection to you." **Yami looked down at Kage. Her fists were clenched, and she was twitching a little. "**It looks to me like you've shared that affection with her, that you've put forth that emotion, and returned her feelings." **Now Yami was pissed. "**I see it that you both are afraid to admit the truth…love, it's so complicated. That's why I told you to marry kai, Kage." **Kage finally spoke up. "What if I don't want to?! I'd rather die than marry him!" Her father was surprised. "**then die you shall." **Her father said without hesitation. Her father picked up a large weapon and started to bring it down on the two of them. They would've died if it wasn't for the puzzle. It glowed and they were back at Kali's place.

"I…I meant to give this to you…" He handed her the puzzle. "Yami thank you." She merely whispered. She tackled him playfully and lightly. He sat up an brought her in closer, then he kissedd her. It was long and enjoyable, but not satifying. Just like their last kiss. Neither of them felt satified both times. "I'm…not really satified." She said really really really really _really_ quietly. In fact, she hoped Yami didn't hear her. "You can kiss me 'till you are…" Yami mumbled back, honestly hoping she wouldn't hear either. He was being truthful, for he wanted to kiss her. He just was thinking too much about the pure embarassment it would most likely add up to if Kali or Jovi saw them. To his surprise, she shoved him up against the wall and wrapped her legs around him. Then she went in for the kill, and kissed him. Kali swiftly and unnoticably walked by to put Jovi to bed. She came by and like a ninja, she peeked in. what she saw relieved her. She just decided to watch until one of them pulled away. Kage did. She touched yami on the nose and drove her finger down to his chin. "You're getting a bit rough. Why's that?" she asked. Yami grunted a little, obviously not expecting that question. Kage pinned his wrists above his head. "Huh? Why's that?" she asked again. Yami looked away and started to sweat a little. Kali had to move to avoid getting seen. "Uh-erm-I-I had no idea. Ireally enjoy it when you kiss me so, if I get a bit rough—" Kage let go of his wrists. "Shut up." She said and went back to kissing him. This was getting all lto romantic for Kali, but she continued to watch anyway. She looked over and saw Yami had lifted her shirt up a little. Kage pulled away and rested her head on Yami's shoulder. "Yami…?" He looked down. "Hm?" he put his arms around her. "I…I love you." He kissed her again, only this time, it lasted for 3 seconds. "I love you too."


	6. Don't ever forget

Yami came back down the stairs. "Problem solved." He said simply, and he sat next to me. "No more screaming?" i asked. "Nope." He said. "Aw, man. Jovi's crying again." Yami followed me upstairs and into Jovi's room to find Kage sitting next to her singing, "Unlimited World". Jovi was dozing off faster than I had ever seen her doze off before. Kage's voice sounded so…beautiful and full of emotion. To think, about a year ago, she was completely evil and she wouldn't do anything. Now, she was all nice and stuffs. Jovi loved her, I loved her, Ava loved her, everyone loved her. But most importantly, Yami loved her. I leaned up and whispered. "You changed her. Thank you, so much." He nodded and hugged me. "If I t wasn't for you, I would've never met her. Thank _you._" Kage sat there until Jovi's breathing slowed. Kage came over, hugged me, kissed Yami, and walked off humming pika girl. "Did she just hug me? She totally just hugged me. She hugged me yes!" I went to my room rambling about how my sister just hugged me.

"2:00 A.M. Yes! Finally! I'm freaking starving." I went downstairs and made belgian waffles. I took the thing off of the skillet, screwed plates, and left the kitchen. I was walking towards the stairs—two feet away! When… "Kage what are you doing?" I turned around. Yami was sitting on the couch. "Eating a belgian waffle at 2 in the morning! Duh!" I waved the waffle at him. The waffle flopped in the air. "Ok…Is that any good?" I face palmed. "Of course it is! Why else would I be eating it?!" Yami nodded. "Good point. Can I have a piece?" I picked off a piece and threw it at him. It hit his nose, and I laughed. "Thanx." I continued upstairs.

I tried really hard not to stare at her as she went up the stairs she looked so cute in that though! It was just a plain black shirt with black mini-shorts, but she looked amazing in it! I couldn't take my eyes off of her. When she went up, I looked away and called myself stupid a few times, and punished myself by jabbing myself in the back of the head. Then I sulked.

I caught him staring at me, so I threw another waffle piece at him. It hit his head this time, he still ate it. the minute he turned around I appeared behind him and kissed him on the top of his head. "Good night." I said. He grabbed me and pulled me down into an upside down kiss. "Awww…do you have to go up now?" I smiled and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Yeah. Kind of." I finished my waffle. He smiled and flipped me over the couch on top of him. "Aaah! Yami!" I said. He only cupped his hands around my face and kissed me for a long, long time. 'ok…I could get used to this.' I thought right before he slipped his tongue in. 'you just had to jynx it, didn't you?' I did kiss him back,though. How could I not? "You can go now." He said. I could tell what he was thinking 'just 5 more minutes just 5 more minutes just 5 more minutes…' we waited there for a bit. "I gave you freedom. Go on!" he urged. I slipped down next to him. "On second thought, can I stay with you tonight?" he smiled. "I don't see why not." I kissed him and rolled over. "Night." I said. He chuckled. "Good night." He answered in more of a mumble. I rolled over and licked him. "Dude what was that for?" he asked, wiping my siliva off of his face. "I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention, that's all." I turned towards him. He put his arm around me and I started to fade off into a deep sleep.

Yami woke up to this akward statement. "Would you just put some clothes on so I can go downstairs?" He heard Kali laugh. "No. No I won't. I'm going to trap you up here forever, because im sooooo comfortable with standing around nude. Get a life, Kage." She said. Yami took a few minutes to process that. Once he did, part of him thought that would actually be pretty hot. The other part of him now wanted to shoot himself for even thinking that. "I'm insulted. You should think before you say those things to your shadow." Kage scolded at her older sister. "Oh, right. Sorry." Yami could almost feel Kali putting her hand behind her head. "Put your shirt on and let's go." Once again, Yami wanted to shoot himself for thinking these things. He was startled when he hear Jovi shouting. "HEY GUYS! YAMI'S AWAKE! I wonder how much he heard!" He made a small noise and turned around to see Jovi right in his face. "Jov, shut up!" he said. Kali returned a small noise and Kage laughed really hard. "You should've seen the look on your face!" she said. Less than 30 seconds later Kage came crashing down the stairs. "Kali, for the last time, I'm a shadow." Yami walked up to Kage's head. "Hey, well at least you're clothed." He laughed, and she slapped him lightly on the leg. "Good morning to you, too." She said. She got up, trailing her hands up Yami's body as she went. She was about to let go when Yami hled her hands in place. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, then freed her hands. She walked into the kitchen and slammed a cabnet open. Thus, shaking some of the house. Another noise was heard and Yami looked over to see the cabnet on the floor.

2 MINUTES LATER…

"There, she'll never notice." Yami looked over and facepalmed. "Yeah. She's so not going to notice a cabnet taped into place with duct tape." Yami raised his eyebrow. "Neon green even." Kage sat down next to him. "Deny, deny, deny." She muttered. Yami yawned. "I'm too tired to tell her what actually happened anyway." Kage stared at him. "Ok, let me get this strait. You're too lazy to talk about a cabnet, but you're not too lazy to sit and listen to a conversation about nudity?" she asked. "Hey, that one was completely unintentional!" She smiled devilishly. "Wanna bet?" She asked, interlocking their fingers on both hands and leaning closer to Yami. "Uhm…" Yami's face deepened in color. "If we do bet though, I'm totally betting a hug. I'll get one either way." Kage said. "I'm telling you it was an accident!" Kage narrowed her eyes. "Then why'd you sit here listening to it?" she laughed. "Uh—erm—i—alright fine you got me. It was an accident until I couldn't move my body out of it." Kage tilted her head. "That's reasonable. I'm hugging you anyway, though." She sat on Yami's legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her. She suddenly had a dimentional scream.

"Wait. Come here." A voice said. "Hm? What is it?—er…your majesty. I'm sorry."" A voice responded. "It's quite alright. Just come here already." The voice was getting impatiant. "yeeees?" the voice said. "No, come here. As in, all the way up here. Next to the throne." The voice said. "What ever do you need that's so important that I have to be next to you?" The voice said, then suddenly let out a half scream. "shhhh…it's alright. I don't wish to harm you." There was no color, no image, only voices, and darkness. This confusing dementional scream ended there.

Kage kissed his neck, and he flinched a little. "Huh, so that's your soft spot?" Yami blushed pretty hard. "N-No. maybe." The two had no idea that Kali was watching. Kage began sucking on Yami's neck, and Kali wanted to squeal again. Yami trailed his hands down Kage's legs. His eyes widend a little when Kage moaned and began sucking harder. She did this for what felt like an eternity. When Yami was about to go insane and have some kind of seriously akward reaction, Kage stopped, panting. "I've been wanting…to do that….for a…..while now." She rested her head on his shoulder. Yami decided to let her rest for a while. Why? Well, she'd been rough with him, it was only fair that he'd go a bit rough on her. Kali used this as a halftime chance to quietly race into her room and squeal into a pillow. Jovi came down into the room. "What are you up to, Jov?" Yami asked kindly, still holding Kage. "I came down for a nice good glass of O.J." she said, walking to the fridge. Yami's phone rang, and he got up to go answer it. "Hey, are you with Kage right now?" Tristan's voice came blaring through the speaker. "Yes. What do you want?" he asked a bit rudely. "Get her somewhere private and take off her clothes." He said. "WHAT?! TRISTAN ARE YOU INSANE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M MOST CERTAINLY NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" Tristan sighed. "I knew you wouldn't have the guts. Anyway that's all. Goodbye." He hung up. "Grr…" Yami turned around to see Kage sitting there, smirking. "What was that about?" she asked. She still looked pretty weak. Yami sat next to her. "It was nothing." he said. He rested his hand on her cheek. "You look pretty weak…are you ok?" she nodded. "I-I should be fine." Yami wasn't convinced. He kissed her softly, giving her time to react. She kissed him back, but her energy was really running low. He made sure to do everything gently, careful not to harm or scare her. Yami licked her lips open, and she granted him access. He gently played with her tongue for a while, and she liked it. she liked it a lot. She wanted this moment to last forever, but Yami eventually needed a break himself. He pulled away and sighed happily. He looked into her scarlet eyes, they were begging for more. He cupped his hands around her face and kissed her again. Softly, just like the last time. He repeated everything exactly the same as he did a few minutes ago. Yami's tongue played with hers for a while, but then Kage's tongue started messing with his, a nice turn for once. Yami enjoyed this, he really did. He liked it just as Kage did. Maybe more. They took turns licking and tasting each other for a long while, before Kage had to pull away. She somehow managed to end up on top of him. She rested her head on his chest. "I liked that. I liked that a lot." She said weakly. Yami put one arm around her. "I did too." He merely whispered. He looked over and saw something injected into her arm. "Did Kai do this to you?" he grabbed her arm, revealing a small needle. "I just noticed. I think he di—" she collapsed onto his chest and started to fade way quickly. "Yami! Don't let him do this to me! Aah!" she faded. Yami stood up and grabbed the puzzle that was left behind. "He wants her powerless. He wants her with him. He's going to make her love him. But I won't let that happen." He muttered. He walked up the stairs and into Kali/Karin's room. "I need to save her." He said, showing the puzzle to Kali. She gasped, and her eyes widened in horror. "Please…help her."

THAT NIGHT

"NO! I HATE YOU! LET GO OF ME!" the screaming didn't stop. Kai was getting tired of this. He pulled out a knife. "Listen, if you want to live, you are going to cooperate and do this right. You are not going to hesitate or cry, and you're going to enjoy this until you're numb." He growled. He tore off her shirt, and unsnapped her bra. He tweaked her nipple gently. Kage wasn't letting him get his way, for she stayed steeled against him. He removed her of her pants and underwear. "No! We can wait! Just don't do it!" Kai jumped up on her and crashed his lips into hers. He forced his tongue in and let her go. "You have until tomorrow night to act correctly." He growled darkly. He threw her over to the side of the bed, and turned out the light.

Yami just finished beating the living crap out of two guards. He was already tired. Those guards had put up a good fight. He stole one of the guards' armor. He dashed into the castle. "Quiet! You're disturbing the princess and her future husband!" A guard scolded. "Um…yes! It's about the princess! Where is she?" he asked quickly. "Why should I tell you, newbie?" the guard raised an eyebrow. "didn't you hear? There's an intruder somewhere and I want to prove myself by protecting the princess!" The guard nodded. "Their in the concrete bedroom downstairs, sir." Yami smirked and punched the guard upside the jaw. "Thanks. I no longer need your help, nor do I need you telling anyone about this." He slipped the armor off and went to the stairs. He dashed into the only room on the floor. Sure enough, it was a bedroom. He walked in and picked up Kage. He didn't care if her body was bare. He just took her and ran for his life. He kept running, passing up guards as he went. He used the power of the millennium puzzle to get out. All that and he didn't look down at Kage once. (He totally did like, 5 times) Yami laid Kage's body next to Kali's in her room. A black minidress faded onto Kage's body. He picked her up and took her to her room, nuzzling her neck as he went. He was really glad to have her back. Screw the fact that her body was extremly limp that could be fixed! He was just overjoyed to have her back by his side. One thing bothered him. Will she be carrying a child soon? He hoped not. He secretly wanted to have a child with her, but he'd never say that out loud. He laid her in bed, still wondering that same question. It just kept repeating in his head. He looked outside. It had started to rain. He decided to stay up and watch the storm. He placed his lips on Kage's forehead and held them there for a few seconds. He released and went downstairs. He sat on the couch and watched the storm. A bright light shined and Kage was fast asleep in his arms. A calming voice came through the air. "She really likes you. Take good care of her." Yami nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly after.

_Yami woke up in the middle of the night in a position where he had his arm around Kage. Kage had both of her hands rested on his chest, and her head was nuzzled in his neck. Yami kissed the top of her head, and she nuzzled him further. He started rubbing her back, and she relaxed. Only now did Yami realize how tense her body was. She did her best to put her weak arms around him. She buried her face into his chest. "I love you, Kage. Never forget that."_


	7. Memories of a pharaoh

_Hey guys, Inspire here. I just wanted to let you know that this stiry will be continued in a different story coming out later in September. I also wanted to give you a brief prolouge. _

_**After that night with Kage, I've never forgotten how much I figured out she meant to me. Screw being princess of the shadow realm I love her. However, things have taken their toll and Yugi once again has the Egyptian god cards in his deck. He also has a ton of extra money from winning duels, so we're taking a cruise to Egypt. Everyone pitched in, and the ship leaves tomorrow morning at an early time. I havent gotten to say goodbye or anything to Kage, Kali, Ava, or any of them, and Yugi wants control so he can sleep. They won't be awake, anyways, so I'm going to let him take control. Going to my homeland won't be easy, and nothing is ever as it seems now-a-days. I just hope we'll be okay.**_


End file.
